Tonight I'm Loving You
by Haalyle
Summary: What is the meaning behind the lyrics? Shadow asks Sonic, who in return can't answer straight. A demonstration is in order! Sonadow. One-shot! Clean version!


**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **AN: Couldn't help but think of this when I listen to this song. An uncensored version will properly be up on DeviantArt or something.**

* * *

Tonight I'm Loving You

* * *

Shadow stared at the stereo, listening to the song blaring out of it in surround sound. The music vibrated against the walls and the floor, creating a deafening blast of beats.

 _I don't understand this song's lyrics. What is the meaning behind it?_ Shadow then stared at the wooden floor as he tried to piece together the lyric's meaning.

"What's up Shads?!" Sonic asked, yelling loudly over the music.

Shadow looked up and glared at the azure hedgehog for breaking his intense concentration.

"You look deep in thought," Sonic pointed out, coming to stop a few inches in front of the ebony hedgehog, "You're meant to enjoy the music, not listen to it with intense thought."

Shadow shrugged as Sonic laughed, tapping his foot along with the music.

"I'm trying to understand the meaning behind the music..." Shadow muttered dully. Sonic had to lean closer to him in order to hear him.

"Why bother?"

"They sound... intriguing."

Sonic looked at him with a questioning look, confused as to what could be so interesting about the lyrics.

"Tonight I'm loving you... is that a hidden message for something?" Shadow questioned the blue speedster, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sonic laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, "You're lucky you're not listening to the uncensored version... either way it still has the same meaning."

"Care to tell me?" Shadow looked at Sonic with a bored expression, either ignoring or not caring about the nervous aura that was coming from him.

"Don't worry about it Shads!"

But Shadow just stood there and kept staring at him, wanting an answer.

Sonic's shoulder slumped as he groaned, "You really want to know? Well, basically this song is going on about... uh..."

"About what Faker? You'll either tell me or show me."

Sonic gulped, shaking his head slightly, "Ha, funny Shads... funny."

Shadow continued to look at him seriously, "Just say it Faker, I'm not waiting here all night. If you don't tell me in ten seconds -"

Sonic quickly interrupted, not wanting to know what the ebony hedgehog had in mind, "It's about -"

The music ended and the hall was filled with an ear blasting applause, drowning out what the azure hedgehog was about to say.

Fed up with the noise, Shadow grabbed hold of the blue hedgehog's arm and Chaos Controlled out of the hall and into a small room.

Sonic looked around with confusion, "Hey! I told you!"

"Thanks to the audience, I couldn't _hear_ you," Shadow dully said, "And because of that, you are going to have to demonstrate the meaning behind those lyrics."

"No Shadow," Sonic replied, shaking his head and walking to the door.

"There's no use Faker. It's locked."

Sonic tried to turn the knob. It didn't move. He sighed and looked at the floor. _It's just lyrics of a song, who cares? Seriously!_ He turned around and looked at the ebony hedgehog, who was spotlighted by the moonlight.

"Fine, but it's not what you're going to like, being your rival and everything," Sonic said, sighing with hopelessness.

"C'mon Faker, be quick," Shadow said, rolling his eyes, annoyed at the blue hedgehog's hesitation.

Sonic smirked, chucking, "I could, but what would be fun with that?"

"What?" Shadow asked, a slight hint of surprise in his eyes as Sonic moved close to him. He moved a few centimetres away from the azure hedgehog, but was stopped when Sonic put his hands on his shoulders.

"If you want me to _demonstrate_ , you're going to have to not move away from me..."

Shadow stayed quiet as Sonic moved his head to Shadow's shoulder. Shadow looked at the blue hedgehog with surprise. _What is he -?_

Shadow felt something wet and warm. He looked at the azure hedgehog with a mixture of shock and utter surprise. This was not what he was expecting. He wanted to shake the blue hero off of him, but as Sonic move up from his shoulder and towards his mouth, he couldn't bring himself to do it. There some weird odd warm feeling that filled the ebony hedgehog's body as he closed his eyes, allowing Sonic to move into his mouth.

As Sonic explored his mouth, he couldn't help the sudden moan of pleasure that escaped him as he grabbed hold of the azure hedgehog's waist, pulling him closer and closer the ever small gasp completely shut. He loved Sonic's athletic body. He loved holding the blue hero close.

Sonic pulled away and smirked at the ebony hedgehog, "Didn't think you were into this kind of stuff. Perhaps you knew the lyrics... maybe you were joking around with me to get me here. Were you Shads?"

Shadow moved his head close to Sonic, their noses touching as he muttered, "I have no clue what the message behind those lyrics are..." He spun himself around so that Sonic was facing the bed, "...but I sure hope they were talking along the lines of this."

"Oh Shads... I thought you wanted _me_ to demonstrate," Sonic chuckled, spinning around so that Shadow was facing the bed. He pushed the ebony hedgehog onto the bed and crawled a top of him, lowering down face-to-face, "I suppose we should just put the song aside."

Shadow nodded, a barely visible smile on his face. All he wanted was to feel the blue hedgehog's embrace. To feel him on his body.

Sonic nuzzled Shadow's check and laughed, "You're cheeks are so warm... it's like their flushed! But of course. The _ultimate lifeform_ like you can't blush, right?"

"Shut up, Faker!" Shadow growled deeply as Sonic kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Just playing around," Sonic laughed lightly as he smiled down at the ebony hedgehog underneath him. He put his lips onto Shadow's as as he kissed passionately, he ruffled the fur on Shadow's chest. _This is... going to be fun..._

* * *

 **AN: Whoa, whoa! This ain't done yet! I'll be going further into it in the uncensored version I'll be writing later this week. As for now, I'm going to get some much needed rest.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
